Memories
by Draco-Ginny23
Summary: Draco & Ginny got married secretly then there family found out so now they have to show there families how it happened this is romantic i usually dont write romance but what the hell im sick coughing terribly to this is a ONE-SHOT READ ITS AMAZING!


_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I WOULDN'T MIND OWNING DRACO ;p!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm back miss me well normally I would be doing something other than sitting in my room writong a story but…I'M SICK…yea I am its sad really last night I went to Homecoming and the foootball game that was a bunch of drama..but fun drama I'v been really busy all year the only time when I get to sit down is when I get to sleep for a whole seven hours so I cancelled by plans for this afternoon I don't care if I'm sick tonight I am going to carry on with my plans!!!! Yea well anyway this is a ONE-SHOT only I'm hoping it will be good but you never know I here when you are sick you get delerious or something ;p now. ON TO THE STORY DRIVER!!!!!!!!!!!_

THE ONE AND ONLY CHAPTER

GINNY'S POV

'Things happen for a reason right' I couldn't help but think that when I was sitting in front of my family and Harry all of them glaring at me and also all the malfoy's me and Draco were sittin g in front of them hand in hand getting ready to start a story. I was bitting on the bottom of my lip nervous as ever this isn't how they were supposed to find out but me being me always find myself in these situations. Then none other than Lucius Malfoy broke my train of thought "Draco Mrs. We- I mean Malfoy would you please start the story already"okay I thought pull yourself together Ginny but I was interrtupted by Draco saying"It's actually a long story maybe we should show you rather than tell you" then out of no where came a penesive projector (you now those things that you put your memories into it's like that but it projects it onto a screen and it wont tell the whole story just the memories that put in there I came up with it all by myself do I get a present)and a screen then Draco turned to me and said " Ladied first so I took my wand and put my memories inside of the penesive projector then Draco followed after and put his memories in there then things began to appear on the scrreen

NOBODY'S POV

Draco & Ginny were on the screen it was at Hogwarts and it looked like Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th (oh Voldy dead he never came back in 4th year in my story so Draco is no Death Eater) Ginny was crying in the dungeons and none other than Draco Malfoy came acoss her "Weasley is that you"asked Draco in a very unMalfoyish way he actually looked concerned witch shocked every one that was in that room.

"Go away Malfoy is't not your problem it doesn't concern you"then another sobbed racked through her body.

"Just because I'm an arrogant jurk doesn't mean that I let girls cry Malfoy's were raised to respect woman"he said with pride in his voice

"That haasn't stopped you from insulting me all these years"Ginny said yet another sob racking through her body

"I never went to far to make you cry now did I "he said soothingly coming closer kneeling on the grond putting a tentive hand on her shoulder"That's just disrespectful for a man make a woman cry" then with a deafeted sigh she fell into his arms and he whispered soothing words until she cried herself to sleep in his arms then he picked her up bridal style and carried her off.

Another memory appeared on screen Ginny was sleeping in a Head Dorm(People become the heads in 6th year in my story) and Draco was watching her from the couch then all of a sudden she woke up and shot straight up then she looked over at Draco and they just stared at each other then Draco asked "Are you okay "

Ginny then replied "Yea…and Malfoy..thanks you know for last night"shje looked embarrassed

"No problem…but you owe me an explanation why you were in the dungeons at Midnight crying" Draco then smiled actually smiled that had the people that were watching this expecially Ron gagging

"Well I'm sure you heard that I was dating Dean Thomas but last week he asked me to sleep with" this earned an incredulous look from Draco and Ron who was watching this looked like a cherry"I know right and I'm only fifteen then as nicely as I could without slapping him I said that I will not sleep with anybody until I am completley and fully in love someone and he accepted that I just figured it was o=ver and done with then last night I was out past curfew and I heard sounds coming from the room of Requirment and so I opened the dooor because I was curious and there was Dean and Pansy Parkinson Having sex then I gasped so he turned and looked at me then as I started running away I heard him yell my name but I ran to the place nobody would think to lok for me…the dungeons"by the end of the story she had tears in her eyes.

Draco walked over to her put his arms arpund her and said"Ginny he doesn't deserve you if he is gonna act like that"amd with those words she perked her head up and said "Your right that jurk doesn't deserve me if he wants to act like that"

Then Ginny got up out of the be and said"You know we cant exactly be enemy's after this so what are we"

"Were friends"replied Draco like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

Then Ginny looked at the clock amd said"Well I got to go I'll see you later Draco"

"Bye Ginny"

Then a lot of more things came up on the screen all of them with Draco & Ginny together laughing studying smiling and hanging out then a memorie came on the screen Ginny and Draco were laughing at something then all of a sudden they stopped looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in then their lips met then for 15 seconds then Ginny suddenly jumped up and said "I got to go" and left a dumfounded Draco.

Then Blaise and Draco appeared on the screen and Blaise said "Its been 2 months since you guys have talked tom each other Draco you know you love her and don't denie it I've seen the way you look at her just tell her how you feel she'll understand"

Then Ginny & Luna appeared on the screen and Luna said " It's been 2 months since you two have talked to each other Ginny you know you love him and don't denie it I'v seen the way you look at him just tell him how you feel I'm positive he'll understand"

Then in front of the lake was Draco & Ginny. Ginny had tears in her eyes "Draco I like you more than I should we cant be friends anymore because I know you don't feel the same about me goodbye Draco" then she turned around and started to walk away until Draco started to talk.

"Ginny I have feelings for you to at first I tried to put them off as teenage hormones but they weren't just teenage hormones I tried to tell myself over and over that you were a Weasley a blood traitor but I knew none of it was true I cant stop thinking abput you and I havent been able to stop since I found you in the dungeons crying your heart out as soon as I saw you I wanted to kill the person that did that to you then you told me about Dean and what he did it took all my strength not to go pumbell him right then and there every time I was with you for a year I had to try so hard not to kiss you then it finally happened I was extatic then you wouldn't talk to me so I thought you regretted it then I talked to Blaise and he told me to tell you how I feel so here I am so what I am really trying to say is that well..um..you see God Dammit I love you Ginny"

Ginny had tears streaming down her face then she ran into Draco's arms and gave him the most passionate kiss she could manage and said "I love you to Draco"

The next memory was Ginny & Draco were laying in bed Draco was stroking Ginny's hair and his arms were wrapped around Ginny's waist then out of no where Draco said" Marry me"

Then Ginny looked up at him tears brimming her eyes and said"Yes" and pulled him in for a passionate kiss then pulled away and Draco had the biggest smile you have ever seen and said "I love you so much Ginny so to be Malfoy"

"Me too Draco me too"

The next memory was the last Blasie and Luna were standing next to Draco & Ginny. Ginny was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and Draco was wearing a tuxedo and they both had just said "I do".

Memory's Over

Ginny's POV

Everyone was staring at the blank projection trying to think of something to say they were all loss for words except me and Draco we were smiling at each other and Draco leaned down amd gave me a quick passionate kiss amd said"I love you".

Everyone turned and looked at us and finally Ron spoke up and said"I may not like him but obliviously you love god only knows why but you ever hurt my sister in any way possible Malfoy and your dead got it"

"I'd never dream of it Weasley" he said still smiling at me

The rest of the Weasley's gave their approval to then Lucuis spoke up "Good choice son" and Naciscra jumped and gave Ginny 2 pecks on the cheek and said"Welcome to the family Ginny I can tell we aree gonna get along great but we must really be going we have a very important meeting" then walked swiftly out of the room with Lucuis behind

My Family left soon after many hugs and 'Welcome to the Family's' so me and Draco returned back to my flat I turned to him and said"Well that went well don't you think"

He turned around and grinned at me then replied"Yea it went really well so what do you say how about we go try to make some Malfoy heirs"

I laughed then we promptly made our way to the bedroom.

_THE END!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This is a ONE-SHOT I want reviews comprenda I spent like forever and a decade writing this…well more like 30 minutes but what does it matter and also this has got to on of the most fluffiest things I have ever written I was pratically gagging while writing it so any way REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
